1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a billing control apparatus and method of a mobile communication system and, in particular, a billing control apparatus and method of charging for sponsor traffic in the mobile communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advance of network technologies, various types of electronic purchase transactions occur. Typically, the electronic purchase transaction is conducted in such a way that a user accesses a service provider via a communication network and buys products while viewing their information. In this case, the user may pay for the network access. For example, if the user accesses the service provider's server to purchase products, the mobile communication network operator charges the user for the network access. Particularly, it takes relatively long time to purchase the contents having a large volume of data such as electronic book and audio, resulting in increase of network utilization cost.